


Happy Cactus (ii)

by minyoungis



Series: BTS [6]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Discovery, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hangover, Humor, Kissing, Secret Relationship, Sleeping Together, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoungis/pseuds/minyoungis
Summary: You’re a grouch and Jungkook just makes you want to smile and your relationship isn’t nearly as much of a secret as you thought it was.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader
Series: BTS [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973482
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Happy Cactus (ii)

**Author's Note:**

> hmm haw indeed friends, hmm haw

You wake up to the feeling of water drops falling on your face and Jungkook chanting, “Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake-Oh good, you’re awake.”

“ _Stop,_ ” you sleepily whine, turning and pulling the covers over your head to protect yourself from the water cupped in Jungkook’s palms, now trickling down and wetting the blanket atop you, seeping uncomfortably through the fabric and into the shell of your ear.

“I have dance class in like twenty minutes, I need to _leave_. I could drop you off on the way if you’d like, before the others wake up?” he says, obediently emptying his palms over the bedsheet where your toes are.

You let out a disgruntled huff and kick the sheets down, revealing Jungkook in all his damp, post shower-hair, dance hoodie-clad glory, pouring out more water from a bottle into his hand, no doubt to spill on you.

You squint at the sunlight streaming in through the window and give him as dark a glare as you can muster with your eyes half shut and your mouth half open in a yawn. Unfazed, with a shit eating grin, before your reflexes can kick in, he swiftly pours what water he has in his hands right atop your abdomen, leaving you squirming in discomfort at the cold wetness and sitting up fully, blearily attempting to reach your arm out and swipe at his giggling frame that’s now a safe distance away from the bed.

The fact that he’s this cheery and _active_ the morning after getting shit-faced the previous night annoys you greatly. Fucking dancer metabolism. You, on the other hand, can feel the tell-tale signs of a mini hangover.

Paying no mind to your scowl, he asks again, “So do you want me to drop you? I think the others are still asleep.”

Groaning as you firmly palm the top of your head, you nod and direct all your energy into the mammoth project of getting to the bathroom to pee and brush, aiming a kick to his shin on the way that lands with a dull, satisfying _thunk_. He doesn’t seem to be particularly affected, screwing up his face in too exaggerated an expression of agony for it to be genuine, but you’ll take what you can get. Or give.

You feel a little better after brushing, the staleness in your mouth replaced by minty freshness, and you reappear in the room in a pair of leggings and the hoodie you had slept in to see Jungkook standing over the cactus and shrimp costumes that are crumpled on the floor from where you had dropped them last night.

Curiously, he asks, “What do we do with these?”

“Mine’s a rental,” you shrug. “I’ve gotta return it later today.”

“Oh.”

Eyes growing wide, you turn from the side table where you had been checking your phone to look at Jungkook who has a surprised expression on his face. Trying to hold in your giggles, you enquire in as normal a tone as possible, “Did you… _buy_ a shrimp costume?”

Nodding, as if it’s the most obvious thing in a world, he replies, “Well, yeah.” Realisation and regret slowly dawn on him. “I didn’t think of renting, _why_ didn’t I think of renting?”

Now snickering freely, you ask, “How much did you pay for it?”

“Too much,” he answers with a dark, mutinous look.

Chuckling to yourself in awed amusement, you move towards him with your phone in hand and gather the cactus costume in your arms. You look at his thoughtful pout over the prickly fabric as he surveys the beige shrimp costume on the floor with a distasteful look and you transfer your own costume to one hand, balancing the bundle against your hip after sliding your phone into the hoodie pocket.

Slipping your hand into his, you tug to get him moving so he isn’t late for his class. And so that nobody else in the house wakes up before you can leave.

Tearing his eyes from the floor, he ruefully picks up his bag from the bed and slings it over his shoulder, acquiescingly letting you lead him out of the room.

“Stop laughing at me,” he whines, squeezing your fingers in retaliation as another giggle escapes from your mouth.

Trying to tamp down your mirth on catching his sad expression, you say, “It isn’t such a big deal. You could probably rent it out. Or make it your brand, just wear it every year.”

His hand is at the door handle, mouth open to reply when you hear a throat abruptly clear behind you. Immediately, the both of you freeze on spot.

“Leaving so soon?”

You and Jungkook exchange desperate looks. Realising that there’s no way to escape this, the two of you turn around as a unit. Belatedly, you realise that your hands are still holding his, fingers intertwined.

You see Tae and Yoongi standing. Well, Tae’s standing, arms crossed, foot theatrically tapping on the floor and eyebrow raised. Yoongi’s sort of slumped against the wall with a bored expression on his face.

Your mind races, trying to figure out a decent explanation, but before you can utter anything, Jungkook beats you to the punch. Frantically, he says, “Hey, guys!” in a too high voice.

Great start.

Tae’s eyebrow raises higher. With a serious nod, he shortly greets, “Kook. Y/N.” Yoongi only grunts and lazily lifts his hand in acknowledgement.

There’s silence for a moment, where Tae scrutinises the both of you wordlessly. Jungkook throws you a panicked look out of the side of his eye and you rush to pick up where he left off, mind whirring. “I had just come by to…uh…pick up my costume, I had left it here last night.” You lift said costume towards them in a _Look! I’m not lying!_ gesture. Except, that ends up giving them a clear view of the oversized grey hoodie that’s very obviously not yours, with Jungkook’s dance troupe logo printed on the side. Clearing your throat, you hurriedly bring your arm back down.

Yoongi snorts. Tae’s eyebrow looks like it’s in danger of disappearing into his fringe. Slowly, from his previous unimpressed stare on your face, he moves down until he’s pointedly looking at your interlinked hands.

“Needed some help walking?” he asks drily.

You have to resist the urge to hit your forehead when Jungkook fucking _giggles_ nervously and says, “Uh, yeah, she…injured her leg last night. Slipped on something. A drink! Yeah, a drink, somebody hadn’t put their cup in the dustbin and she ended up slipping on whatever fell out. You should probably look into that, Tae. I think it was Jackson, you know how he gets when he’s drunk, always so messy, we should stop inviting him- _Ouch!_ ”

Your elbow to his stomach effectively makes him stop rambling and you try undoing all the damage he’s done by plastering on a huge, fake smile, studiously ignoring Jungkook’s sullen silence next to you as he rubs his side, avoiding any and all eye contact.

Tae continues looking impassive. Yoongi looks like he’s trying not to snort again.

“You don’t seem to be in any real pain,” Tae observes, with an air of somebody who’s reporting the weather with no great interest in it.

Cursing Jungkook for starting this train of conversation, you open your mouth to say something at the same time as he does, the result being a jumbled _‘It was a minor injury’_ and _‘She’s on painkillers’._

It’s painful to experience the following silence, heavy and intense, and you can feel Jungkook’s grip on your hand becoming clammy.

And then, in front of you, to your greatest astonishment, Tae’s disdainful face morphs into abject glee. Yoongi rolls his eyes and amusedly mutters, “ _Injured her leg_ , my ass. I hoped you’d be better at lying than that, have I taught you nothing?”

You feel like an egg has just been cracked over your head as Tae howls in laughter and manages to stutter out, “Was her leg injured last week when you guys were at the mall too? Were her _lips_ injured at the library, day before yesterday?”

At the same time, Jungkook and you exclaim in an identical hot, offended tone of voice, “You were _spying_ on us?” and “I have _never_ in my life, been to a library and I resent that accusation.”

You roll your eyes at Jungkook’s dramatic declaration as Tae only laughs harder, now having to hold the wall next to him for support. Yoongi looks like he’s trying hard not to burst as well as he says, “I wouldn’t say _spying_. That day at the mall, Jimin spotted the two of you coming out of the food court and Namjoon just happened to be in the library when you guys were studying. Or, you know, not studying.”

You huff in annoyance and turn to Jungkook to gauge his reaction. He looks mighty confused, head cocked to a side, eyes wide as he asks, “How long have you known?”

“How long has this been going on?” Yoongi challenges.

“Some time,” Jungkook answers evasively with narrowed eyes, not rising to the bait.

“We’ve known for _some time_ as well,” Yoongi retorts, unfazed smirk playing on his lips.

Tae’s managed to calm down a bit and he asks, still hiccoughing occasionally, “Why did you even _try_ to keep it a secret, you’re both about as subtle as an earthquake.”

“Y/N wanted to,” Jungkook says next to you, shooting you an apologetic look.

“Jungkook wanted to,” you utter at the same time.

For a moment, there’s awkward silence and you both look at each other, amazed.

Out of the corner of your eye, you notice Yoongi grabbing an open-mouthed Tae’s arm and walking back into the house, rapidly saying, “Okay, bye, good talk.”

“Did you not want this to be a secret?” Jungkook asks, thoroughly puzzled.

“Not particularly? I thought _you_ wanted to keep it on the down low,” you reply, equally bemused.

“Why would _I_ want to hush it up? Do you know how many times I’ve wanted to kiss you when we’re out with the guys?”

Flustered, you enquire, “No? How was I supposed to know? I thought you were staying away because you _wanted_ to!”

Pregnant pause. And then, at the same time, Jungkook and you start laughing.

“We’re incredibly stupid,” you chortle, allowing a similarly chuckling Jungkook to let go of your hand in favour of winding his arm around your waist to tug you closer.

You feel like a weight has been lifted as you stumble closer, shifting the cactus costume to your side so you huddle into his frame, tipping your face up to look him the eye.

“Not so subtle, are we?” he softly asks, sobering up quickly and dipping down to brush his lips against yours.

You hum in agreement as you mutter, “I need to come with you for your dance practice so that guy knows you aren’t single.”

“Which guy?” Jungkook asks, pulling away looking bewildered.

You roll your eyes, knowing that Jungkook wouldn’t have noticed, and before you can explain, Tae’s voice comes ringing from the direction of the kitchen. “Are you guys done making out? Jin wants to know if you’re staying for breakfast.”

It’s followed by an exhausted groan and a tired, whining _‘Shut up, too loud’_ from whom you can assume is only Jin, remembering how inebriated he had been the previous night.

With an amused sigh and a rueful but fond shake of his head, Jungkook mutters, “Maybe we should’ve worked harder at not letting them find out.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to regret that library date now,” you softly reply, uncaring of Tae’s summons as you move back in to continue what had been paused, Jungkook in full agreement as he grins.

In the background, “Guys, I’m serious, it’s pancake day, we need a number!” followed by a dull thunk and a more subdued _‘Okay, fine, I’ll be softer, you drunkard. No need to hit me with the bloody pan.’_

**Author's Note:**

> i'd love to hear feedback, spread the love!  
> find me on tumblr (where everything is cross posted) at @min-youngis :D


End file.
